1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs have been widely used in devices to provide illumination. Typically, an LED includes an LED die and a phosphor layer directly formed on a light outputting surface of the LED die and entirely covering the light outputting surface. Light emitted from the LED die radiates from the light outputting surface and excites phosphor substance of the phosphor layer to emit excitation light, thereby obtaining a mixed white light. However, the phosphor layer will absorbs part of light of the LED die and reflects part of light of the LED die. Thus, a light outputting efficiency of the LED will be unfavorably affected.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED which can overcome the described limitations.